


[Translation]Answers答

by isaakfvkampfer



Series: Questions & Answers [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, They told me the word counting system 4 Eastern Asian Languages on AO3, was totally broken the last time I sent a request, word count 3k+
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>维达思考关于欧比旺的点滴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]Answers答

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Answers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> 设定在EP5-6之间。文写于2002年，所以和EP3也没什么关系。

Answers

答案

 

Selena

 

杀死你以后，我曾相信今后不用再与你在我的脑中对话了。所以你当时说的死后会变得超出我想象的强大就是这个意思？与你对峙的需求，与你争吵的渴望？我还以为你的死会根绝我这种幼稚的冲动。

 

我想，可能是那男孩的原因吧。你向来都能激发我纠结的恨意与感激，如果说那都是无名之火的话，知晓他身份的这几年则给了我充分的理由去发酵这些情感。无疑，藏起我的儿子是明智的决断。皇帝需要的是成年弟子，而不是原力敏感的婴儿。即便当年，他也为预言所困扰。很有可能，他会杀了孩子。但同时，你带走了我的儿子，将他的存在隐瞒我这么多年，如果我能让你复活只为再杀你一次，我会的。

 

要知道，我甚至因此而重返塔图因。一个我早已发誓再不踏足的地方，无疑你清楚得很。你从来都能在我不愿意的时候把我看得一清二楚，却又总是在我希望你能看到的时候理解错误。一发现他的身份，我就返回了塔图因，希望能发现你隐藏的其他东西。不是说我依旧相信能再找到 **她** 。但与你还有男孩有联系的人，无论那是谁，都有可能记得些什么。

 

这当然有实际的地方。如果他早年与她在一起，他会有一定的记忆，而那会让我更容易接近他。但讽刺的是，我在塔图因找到的只有我当年抛弃的。坟墓与废墟。你当然会指出，人自作自受。毕竟，是我自己的手下杀了欧文·拉斯和他妻子，让我没法再问起她的事，或者那男孩，还有你。

 

你总能不断重申那些显而易见的事。你有你的理由，因为我总是没法吸取教训。

 

你可能有兴趣知道皇帝前几天也发现了这点。那是我儿子从贝思平逃脱后我第一次参见他，那时候他已经知道了我近两年对卢克的搜索，但随后他才察觉到“我们又有了一个新的敌人”。而我早已许诺捉拿他上交或者直接杀死，可两者都不是我的选择。

 

“你守着秘密，”他说。“真让我惊讶，这么多年过去了，你还是没学会吸取教训。即便是最久远的那个。在我面前你没有秘密。你的全部都属于我。看来，你需要重新学习，我的朋友。”

 

他接着着手惩罚我，用只有真正掌控原力的人才有的手段。他知道我做梦都想杀了他吗？他当然知道。那是西斯上位的唯一办法，可他却一点都不生气；他很确定我没法完成这个任务。他更能像汲取营养一样汲取我的恨意，在我尚能用自己的肺呼吸的时候，他也是这样吸取我对他的敬意与崇拜的。

 

“你真是个天真的男孩，”重塑自我——拜你们俩所赐——以后，他不止一次这么对我说。“这么容易就被操纵。多有趣啊。我还是搞不懂为什么欧比旺从来没成功过，明明他可以对你施加那么大的影响，但话说回来，欧比旺从来就不是个看得明白的人，对吧？”

 

他早些年经常提起你，为了感受我的憎恨，点燃它，然后派我去清扫绝地武士团的残党。当然，只有你是例外。我一直知道你还活着，但我从来没去找你，那时候不会。我想让你先看着我毁灭你所关心的一切。

 

“多么的热血朝天啊，”他发现我的想法后会这么说。“而绝地从来就不知道该怎么处理它，是吧，我年轻的弟子？只有我们亲爱的帕德梅知道。”

 

那是我成为西斯后第一次试图杀死他。当然了，他早有准备。他并非拥有不死之身，尽管他是那么想的，但我那天再次认识到没有人能在他有准备的时候杀死他。他同样教会了我如何控制自己的脾气，那是你从来没有真正做到的。只有那样才能阻止他继续提及她。即，不再有所反应。

 

至少他看错了你。到头来，如果愿意，你操纵起人来游刃有余。选择塔图因。告诉男孩我杀了他父亲，不，是“背叛并谋杀”，如果他是照搬你原话的话。在这之后我才意识到你选择死亡的时刻有多么的刻意——在他看到我杀你一幕的时候。你得确保他恨我，不是么？

 

我想过你是否在借机惩罚我。但不会的，这种可怜的报复你不屑一顾。那意味着怨恨与对复仇的渴望，而你身为一个完美绝地绝不会屈于这种情感的。无疑你是为大局着想。将他打造成能够打败我与我师父的武器。一切以大局为重。

 

如果转化，你会成为最伟大的西斯。即便帕尔帕庭也没法与你匹敌。

 

我最近会梦到你。这本身并不少见，但奇怪的是，我思绪触及的不是我杀你的时候，也不是你杀我的那回，用皇帝的话讲，叫帮我重生。我习惯了这两段记忆；当我在梦中重温时，它们再也没有让我惊讶的能力了。但我上次梦到的你，不是那个我在死星上看到的脆弱、衰老的陌生人，也不是被火焰环绕的惩戒师父。不，你是我第一次遇见你时的那个年轻学徒。

 

梦中的这段记忆很是明确。我们在看奎刚的葬礼，你向我保证会把我训练成一个绝地。这是你第一次跟我直接对话，这我是记得的。我的惊讶溢于言表，因为我很清楚得记得你曾告诉奎刚我很危险，不应接受训练。

 

之后，你带我回到纳布王室分配给你的房间。在那以前，我都和冈南人住在一起，但现在，你突然告诉我，是时候准备我们一起的新生活了，作为师徒。

 

“你难道不恨我吗？”我问，尚不明白这个问题有多么的不恰当。你看上去很是困扰，说绝地不应感到憎恨，还问我怎么会有种想法。

 

我不想提起你跟奎刚的争吵，也许皇帝说的没错，我是个天真的男孩，但我的确知道你还在为奎刚哀悼，不需要回忆起你们之间的争执。但我同样不想对你撒谎，至少那时候还不。所以我利用我奴隶生涯的经验，试着像我希望瓦图闭嘴的时候那样说了：

 

“我很抱歉，”我回答，然后又补充了一句，我们的第一次，“师父。”

 

在我的记忆里，这段场景以你的否认告终，“我不恨你，安纳金，”然后你替我剪头发，让我看上去像一个绝地学徒。这是除了我母亲以外第一次有人这样做，我惊讶于这有多么的自然。除了一次握手，你从来没有碰过我，然而你就在那里，把我的头发握在手中，熟稔得像做了一辈子一样。我记得，你落在我脖子上的手很感觉有点奇怪，强壮，但比我母亲的手要平滑，尽管她是女人，而你是男人。但没什么好奇怪的，你不会长有属于奴隶的老茧。

 

但在我的这场梦里，这段场景的结尾却截然不同。你看着我说：“不，你并不感到抱歉。你已经成为死亡的化身，星球的毁灭者。但你却表现的好像我有什么欠你的一样。我将自己的死亡拱手献上。你还想要什么？”

 

突然间场景一变，我们又来到了科洛桑的一家夜总会里。你又长了几岁，我也是，与我们在一起的还有一个人，帕尔帕庭，格格不入地品酒，不是他成为驾驭我的皇帝之后的样子，而是作为议长的他，对我的注目常常让我真心觉得自己可以成为最伟大的绝地。当然了，这个场景同样是虚幻的；我不认为在我做学徒的那些年里你们俩有单独和我相处的时候。但在我的梦里，你们都看着我，而帕尔帕庭说：

 

“要知道，他是对的。我再告诉你一遍。这就是为何你只是个学徒，却从来没法成为师父的原因。你没法放弃那些荒唐的羁绊。看看你。依旧和一个死去的男人争论，依旧渴望一个死去的女人，依旧追逐身为人父的身份。”

 

“你什么也没有学会，”你附和道，然后摇了摇头。“如果你早知道那男孩的存在，安纳金，你又会怎么做呢？”

 

“安纳金死了，”我回答。

 

你再次看向我。“那就没什么好说的了。”

 

帕尔帕庭轻笑着看着你消失不见，一下子就不见了踪影，像我的光剑击中你时那样。然后我醒了。

 

现在，我不确定了。你曾告诉我说梦是会消散的，但你好像自己都不相信这点。很有可能这场梦是皇帝最新发明用来教训我的伎俩，惩戒我既没有杀死也没有虏获我的儿子。但我同样记得你对我说的话，就在你死前。我记得绝地信条，你总是找机会让我背诵。我记得它的结尾。

 

无有灭亡,唯行原力。

 

我曾以为自己听到过奎刚的声音，那是他死后多年的事了。事实上，我很确定我听到了，但那一晚其他针对我的声音要有力的多，将他的声音湮灭在血与仇的战歌之中。你的声音嘛，因为我常常与你在我脑中争论，以至于我无法确定。如果不是帕尔帕庭的操纵，难道那是你？你，在试图与我交谈？

 

如果那是你，让我再回答一遍。在这里，没有人能听到我们。我依旧不知道我会怎么做，如果当初就知道他的存在。但我知道自己希望从你那里得到什么。承认这种渴望让我感到羞耻，因为你们都是对的，我的师父们。羁绊是如此的幼稚，而我早该学会放手了。

 

但我只是希望你能爱我。

 


End file.
